NisovinsIllusion
Introduction Nisovin is a gnome, last of his race, recruited into the Dwarven army under Bruce Willakers command. Ingame, Nisovin's name will be "NisovinsIllusion". He specializes in magic and machinary and comes to the battlefield with: TinderFlame, less powerful than his Mark 583, but is also less likely to blow up (does not blow up), his RocketBoots that allow him to fly across the sky (fly across, as in being shot out of a cannon), and his Wand of Limited Possibilities, which casts 5 different spells including a powerful shield. *Nisovin, unlike Roamin or Bruce heroes, does not have a specific role in the Dwarven army, BUT it doesnt mean hes not important!!!* He is mobile, taking a huge amount of hits, and is harder to hit since he is 1/2 the normal size of a dwarf. Unlike how Bruce Willakers thins out the hordes, and Roamin cane flame spam and clear out the shrine, Nisovin has the unique opportunity to focus on tasks normal dwarves would forget and the other heroes too busy to do Weapons and Items Nisovin currently has 2 distinct weapons that differ from normal dwarves, which include TinderflameMV711, Wand of Limited Possibilities, and a pair of Rocket Boots. Tinderflame MV711 "It's not as good as the Mark 583, but it's a lot less likely to blow up." - Nisovin The Tinderflame is an all around ranged weapon that is able to shoot a straight, auto-aimed laser beam at enemies if they are not within a 7 block radius of Nisovin. (If the mob is, then a laser sound will still be heard, but no particle effect or damage will be dealt; This also occurs if you miss the shot.) The Tinderflame is also a "sword type weapon" that deals 10 hearts of damage, an equivalent of a runeblade. When right-clicked at a mob within a certain range, Nisovin will fire a blue particled laser that will deal (15 hearts?). This is enough to 1-shot AI zombies and has a 2s cooldown. The Tinderflame also knocks the shooter back a few blocks upon firing, which may cause them to fall off a ledge if they are not careful. Wand of Limited Probabilities ''"Mathematically the odds all of my spells casting is the same, but then again I was never as good at math as I am at magic." ''- Nisovin Although you can never choose which spell comes out of your wand, you should prepare to use it for situations where the spell is most effective. Remember that the wand's left click ability has a 20s cooldown! Spells include: TinderFlame(MagmaShot) is a spell named Tinderflame and a railgun named Tinderflame, so it may get confusing, Knockback 50, Dwarven Ale, Wormhole, and Explosion. 'Rocket Boots' Nisovin has the unique ability to use rocket boots and blast horizontally across the map, going approximently 3 blocks upward. This ability has a 20s cooldown and is activated by Shifting/Shift-Clicking. This is very useful for escaping dire situations in which death may seem inevitable! Nisovin's Spells - Wand of Limited Probabilities Arcane Shield By right clicking, all Dwarves are given thirty extra hearts for twenty seconds. This is best used when Dwarves need to retreat from battle, especially during a Solar Eclipse. Be wary of when you use it, this spell has a three minute cooldown. Vortex One of the five possible spells used by left clicking. This spell will send out a light purple particle. Upon landing, this spell sucks in all monsters within a ten block radius to about five blocks above the ground. It is very easy for PROCing Dwarves to kill all monsters in this vortex or for Roamin to clear with his flamethrower. Keep in mind, that all monsters will be flung in a random directions when the spell is over. Explosion One of the five possible spells used by left clicking. This spell will send out a light gray particle projectile. Upon impact, this spell will cause a large explosion and kill most mobs such as AI zombies, skeletons, etc. outright. This spell also destroys all blocks within a small radius. Tinder Flame One of the five possible spells used by left clicking. This spell will send out a lava projectile. Upon impact, it will launch all monsters within a large radius up a considerable distance and set them on fire. This usually does not kill them outright, so it can be used to set up a PROC indoors. Dwarven Ale One of the five possible spells used by left clicking. This spell will send out a green particle projectile. Upon landing, it will give all monsters within a 5 block radius nausea and slowness debuff. This will not kill monsters outright. Knockback One of the five possible spells used by left clicking. This spell will send out a multi-colored projectile. Upon impact, nearby mobs will be knocked back away from the point of impact. This will not kill monsters, just clears an area of them. Armor Nisovin's Illusion initially spawns with Hero Armor, which is stronger than normal armor, the chestplate and leggings have Protection II and provide an additional 2.5 hearts (for a total of 25 hearts). Starting Gear All Tools, 2 Stacks of Mortar, Half Stack of Super Mortar, 5 Stacks of Cobblestone, 2 Stacks of Torches, 20 Lamps, 10 EZ Fix Slabs, 1 Stack of Gold, 5 Wiggly Wrenches and 4 Stacks of Arrows. Role Nisovin is very powerful Hero, capable of one-shotting many monsters. Tinder Flame in conjunction with the Rocket Boots allows him to wade into a horde of monsters, kill a key special monster, and get out relatively unscathed. Use spells in conjunction with the Runeblade to set up procs and roll them. Because of his large amount of supplies and small hitbox, he is arguably the most durable and independent hero. Strategies For tutorials and more unique abilities/strategies for Nisovin and the other heroes, see Hero Tactics